Garuda (Final Fantasy IX)
The Garuda is a bird type enemy from Final Fantasy IX found in Oeilvert and Esto Gaza, and early in the game in Popos Heights where the player can exit from Gizamaluke's Grotto. Single Garuda attacks in the "bridge" area of Oeilvert containing the first unlockable hologram generator. In Esto Gaza they appear in pairs in the front plaza, and on the path to Mount Gulug. At Popos Heights they appear in the forested areas on the world map either alone or in pairs; this is also where the friendly Garuda can spawn. Stats Battle Garuda's Maelstrom, reduces a targeted party member's health to a single digit without fail and ignores Reflect. It uses the Stop spell. Its Firaga can target one or multiple party members. Aerial Slash will target all party members, but occasionally misses. Garuda is weak against Wind and Shadow attacks. Strategy The Garuda at Popos Heights can be encountered early, during passage through Gizamaluke's Grotto. Compared to what players have faced thus far, the 3,521 HP of these level 35 Garuda eclipses any boss yet encountered, including Gizamaluke in the next chamber of the grotto. A fight against a single Garuda may be considered an optional boss, and one may want to soft reset until a lone Garuda is encountered. The real trophy from this fight is the Blue Magic spell White Wind. Garuda is the first enemy Quina can eat to learn the spell until the climb up Cleyra's Trunk. This early in the game Freya is the only party member who can access Locomotion, learning it from an Anklet, an extremely rare treasure from the Chocobo Hot and Cold minigame in Chocobo's Forest (a 1 in 1,024 or ~0.1% chance). Locomotion negates Stop. Garuda are weak to the Wind and Shadow elements, but the party cannot exploit these weaknesses yet. The party also cannot mitigate the Fire-elemental damage from its Firaga. It is advised to equip the Bird Killer support ability to Zidane and Freya, who can learn it from Yellow Scarf or Bronze Armor, respectively. Yellow Scarves can be synthesized in Lindblum and Bronze Armor can be purchased in the Dali weapon shop or taken from Steiner, who begins the game wearing one. Another way of dealing with these enemies is to have Quina use Mustard Bomb as the Garuda is not immune to the Heat status ailment, and will die upon acting once afflicted. The easiest way to kill the Garuda when first encountered is by using Limit Glove with Quina at 1 HP. Just like the strategy with the Grand Dragons that can also be fought in the area, Limit Glove will deal 9999 fixed damage, and Garuda's HP is below that. Another method is to attempt to inflict the Sleep status and have Quina use Matra Magic to lower Garuda's HP to 1; Matra Magic can be learned from eating a Trick Sparrow. Quina can then eat Garuda to learn White Wind. Vivi can also cast Slow on Garuda while it is asleep. Maelstrom leaves party members near death so they may be easily picked-off by Aerial Slash or Firaga on Garuda's next turn. Players will have to rely on Potions for healing. Because Quina will eat to end the fight, Garuda's HP only needs to be reduced to 880. If Quina Trances, Garuda can be Cooked with 1,760 HP remaining. Friendly Garuda A friendly Garuda can be found in Popo's Heights on the Mist Continent as part of a sidequest. It requests a Lapis Lazuli and will reward the party with 40 AP if obliged. AI script Usual random encounters Encounters in Oeilvert Tetra Master Gallery FFIX Aerial Slash.png|Aerial Slash. FFIX Maelstrom.png|Maelstrom. Friendly-Garuda-FFIX.png|Friendly Garuda. Etymology de:Garuda (Feindlich) it:Garuda (Final Fantasy IX) Category:Enemies in Final Fantasy IX Category:Final Fantasy IX Edible Enemies